


Spankbank

by saucisson



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucisson/pseuds/saucisson





	Spankbank

\- You like cock? Saxa looks incredulous as she follows Agron's gaze to Nasir busying himself with settling newest arrivals. Agron feel heat of blush creep over face and neck. He had forgotten how blunt his people are. 

Saxa feels twinge of disappointment. Eyes had turned to Agron almost immediately, as any woman's would. She considers Nasir's slight frame, long locks -- he is very pretty, she thinks. She has seen such a thing, in traveling camps where women were absent and men had desires. Pretty boys often found themselves the object of attention and pursuit, not always wanted. But there are women in this camp, and Agron has no need to seek his pleasure outside own inclination. She looks again upon Nasir, tunic open to waist reveals young man's body -- beginning of muscled form as Nasir's training brings strength, savage scar shows experience in battle and strength of overcoming wound. Confidence and authority give picture of man, not boy. And of course there is cock. It must be thing Agron desires.

She thinks: how is it with two men? Hands, of course; that is easy. Does Argron fuck? This she has seen in camps, those pretty boys taking position of woman. Some enjoy and seek it out. She does not see appeal, but men are strange creatures she learned many years ago. 

Nasir takes cock in mouth, she guesses. She imagines slender form clasped between hard thighs, Agron's hands in raven hair, holding back to see cock slide between lips as he growls his pleasure.

She wonders: does Agron take cock in mouth? Saxa smiles at thought of big muscled German on knees before smaller man, lover's fingers gripping spiked head. Does he take it all or does he choke? She wonders if Nasir's cock is big or small; sometimes these little men surprise.

Does hand move along shaft to draw out seed? Does he give himself pleasure also, hand stroking own cock matching rhythm of lips and tongue on lover's? Does he moan with full mouth as heat surges through?

Does Nasir cry out or groan through clenched teeth when pleasure comes, sweat-dampened dark curls escaped from tie and falling about face?

And when it comes, does Agron's mouth fill with salt, or does he let it spill over parted lips, chin, chest as green eyes stare up into half-closed brown?

Nasir chooses moment to glance their way, mouth curled into half-smile as knowing eyes first meet Agrons, then slide down lover's figure. Saxa breathes in sharply. She will take vision with her when she takes Nemetes to her bed.

\- Is good, she grins, clapping Agron on shoulder. - I also like cock.


End file.
